If We Hold On Together
by DesertWind20352
Summary: Bastet was a wise and kind cat. A Ledgened n fact. Now she is back. Reincarnated into DesertWind. Follow the adventures as Love is found and lost, secrets are lost, and DesertWind and her friends find out a secret no cat has ever known.
1. Prolouge

**.:If We Hold On Together:.**

_Chapter One: The Tale_

"_Over the years the forest has changed, new stories, a new prophecy has risen surrounding a recently killed cat named Bastet. Bastet was said to be a peace, maker, a true leader, and goddess. She was The One, The one who would return, so they say in the body of another cat A never-ending cycle. Something so powerful, StarClan itself could only summon it. No one knows when the new cat will come, The Heir of Bastet. All we now is that when it comes, it'll be good, very good. Or so, the legend says.**"**_

Five small kits nestled together in a small cave. In front of them was A withered tabby. His eyes were glazed over and dead looking. He was blind. And yet he spun wondrous tales. Sometimes legends and tales of LionClan, and sometime made up off of the tip of his tongue. Desertkit looked up at the elder with shining eyes.

"**Is it… is it true GlazedWhisper?"** Desertkit peeped up timidly. Her pale ginger fur looked almost tabby in the darkness. The old tom leaned down until their noses were almost touching.

"**It may well be." **Desertkit pressed closer to her brother Moonkit, pressing his silver fur against hers. **"Does that mean yes?" **Moonkit asked boldly. Desertkit could see the skepticism on his face.

**"It means whatever you think it does." **GlazedWhisper hissed. **"Now! Off with you. I am tired now. Back to your mothers!" **The tom prodded them out of the den with his nose. As they trotted toward the Queens den a chill went down Desertkit's spine. Something wasn't quite right about GlazedWhisper.

**"That old Hag's a Psycho." **Cougarkit scoffed.

**"That's not very nice." **Willowkit whispered.

**"Who cares about being nice?" **Cougarkit frowned

**"I Do!" **Said Willowkit. Cougarkit was silent. Desertkit looked over her shoulder at her best friend Windykit. She was the oldest out of all of them and about to become an apprentice. Her ceremony was tomorrow. Windykit hadn't said a word since they left.

**"What's on your mind?" **Desertkit asked pulling up beside her. Windykit just shook her head and frowned. Desertkit's stomach felt like somebody had dropped a cold stone in it. **"I just didn't like that story." **Windykit assured her. Desertkit knew she was lying. As they entered the Queens den, Moonkit and Desertkit exchanged a glance. They both felt it. It was on the wind. Something bad was going to happen. And Soon.

J_ust a Prolouge. Or...maybe not. Just sort of a beginning. Look for part 2 in a couple of days! _


	2. The Clans

Characters:

.:ForestClan:. 

**.:Leader:.**

**Dovestar**_Pure White she-cat with silver nose, mouth, ear-tips, and feet. _

**.:Deputy:.**

**ThistleClaw**_tabby tom with green eyes. _

**Apprentice:**_Desertpaw_

**Mate: **_AshFlower_

**.:Med. Cat:.**

**MorningBlossom **_Pretty calico She-cat. _

**Apprentice: **_Willowpaw_

**.:Warriors:.**

**FireEyes **_Old Ginger tom with black eyes. Senior warrior_.

**Apprentice: **_Cougarpaw_

**LittleMinnow **_Perky silver she-cat. Small and quick. Young Warrior_

**QuickSilver **_Handsome Dark Gray tom. Small and fast. LittleMinnow's brother_

FrostFire _Ginger and White she-cat.._

**Chivalry **_Tabby Tom, former kittypet and loner.._

**MidnightHaze **_Handsome brown tom. _

**Apprentice: **_Moonpaw_

**DawnFire **_Ginger she-cat._

Mate: _Quicksilver_

**Blazestorm **_Black and white tom_

**Dawnfeather**_Orange tabby she-cat_

**Bronzeheart **_Dark tabby tom with brown splotches  
_

**Lightingtail **golden she-cat w/ white and black spots.

_**  
**_

**.:Apprentices:.**

Desertpaw _Pretty Orange tabby she-cat .Kind, active, outgoing_

**Cougarpaw **_Dark Ginger tom. Stupidly Brave, courageous Desertpaw's Brother_

**Willowpaw **_Small silver gray she-cat. Kind, shy, and quiet she-cat. _

**Moonpaw **_Silver-gray tom._ _Smart and Kind. Loyal._

**Yewpaw** Plain ginger tabby with orange eyes.

**.:Queens:.**

**Snowflower **_Large white she-cat. Kind, quiet._

**Mate: **_RedRiver ,Dead_

**Kits: **_Fernkit Lillykit ,Dreamkit, Darkkit_

TigerLilly orange and black striped she-cat. 

**Mate: **_Bronzeheart_

**Kits: **_Reedkit, Quickkit,_

**AshFlower **_Pretty Gray she-cat_

**Mate: **_ThistleClaw_

**Kits: **_Thunderkit, Thornkit, Pinekit_

**Ghostwhisker-**_Light gray with starling light blue eyes and light blue streaks_

**Mate: **_Unknown_

**Kits: **_None yet_

**.:Elders:.**

SnowFox _White she-cat w/ silver parts_

**GlazedWhisper **_Old blind tabby tom_

.:SunsetClan:.

**.:Leader:.**

Blizzardstar _Large tuxedo cat. Tom_

**.:Deputy:.**

**SilverMoon **_Sleek silver she-cat._

**.:Medicine Cat:.**

**WiseOwl**_Tan aged tom._

**Starbolt**_Dark gray long haired tom with a white star on his chest_

**.:IceClan:.**

**.:Leader:.**

**StoneStar **_Grey tabby tom. Large and strong._

**.:Deputy:.**

MysticBlue _Silver blue she-cat_

**.:Medicine Cat:.**

**TawnyStorm **_tortoiseshell she-cat_

**.:DesertClan:.**

**.:Leader:.**

**Camelstar **_Large light ginger tom with unusually big paws_

**.:Deputy:.**

EagleFeather Chocolate brown she-cat with tan markings 

**.:Medicine Cats:.**

**FoggyEyes **_Tabby she-cat with misty eyes_


End file.
